jeuxdystopiquesfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthvision Battle Royale 2022
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2022, also known as the EBR 2022, Earthvision 2022, or more simply El Salvador 2022, was the 7th edition of the annual Battle Royale contest that took place in El Salvador. A record total of 193 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, the first two starting on June 12 at 12 pm and 6 pm, while the third and fourth semi-finals starting on the 13th at those same times. The host nation, El Salvador, was the winning nation of the 6th edition the previous year, which meant that they automatically qualified to the Grand Final for this year's edition. The other 191 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain (11 in semi-final 4). The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and 8 days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they are picked before March 4th. This edition of the EBR marked the withdrawal of many countries. Western Sahara ceased to exist after having their sovereignty - which was already in dispute - revoked. Saudi Arabia was banned for 15 years and received many international sanctions after it was revealed that they were largely behind the rise of ISIS in Syria and Iraq. Micronesia also withdrew as an individual country in favor of joining Pacifica, which consists of most of the micro-states of the Pacific. Leading from that, Pacifica was banned for three years in February of 2022 after it was revealed that their rating figures were extremely low and it was no longer financially reasonable to have them participate. North Korea and Syria stayed withdrawn, while Yemen re-withdrew due to an increase in lawlessness in the country. In addition, Kurdistan made their first appearance after gaining independence in 2020. Scotland, which only received independence from Great Britain in 2021, debuted in this edition as well. Both Afghanistan and Bangladesh returned after taking a one year break. Arena The Arena was revealed to be the parameters of the Los Volcanos National Park. It included the eastern portion of the Santa Ana volcano, as well as the Lago de Coatepeque. The National Park happens to be an active volcano and includes a caldera, making it the most obvious choice as an arena by many. Format and Rules The draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal as well as the pod number for the host country took place in capital of host country, December of previous year. Host was selected to start on Pod x. Each competing nation had to declare their intent to join by December 1st, and declare their competing citizen by March 4, 2016. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case one tries to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: *Mexico City, Mexico - 5 March *Dublin, Ireland- 12 March *Rome, Italy - 18 March *Doha, Qatar - 26 April *Bangkok, Thailand- 9 April *Buenos Aires, Argentina - 16 April *Windhoek, Namibia- 24 April After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated x history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the x government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification 193 Nations participated in this edition of the Earthvision Battle Royale, with 48 nations competing in each semi-final. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final lasted from 12 pm on June 12th to 11:30 pm on June 15th. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 12th to 1:45 am on June 19th. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place from 12 pm on June 13th to 3:24 pm June 18th. Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 12th to 6:50 pm on June 15th. Summary of the Semi-Finals File:EBR 2022 - Semifinal 1.png| Semi-Final 1 File:EBR 2022 - Semifinal 2.png| Semi-Final 2 File:EBR 2022 - Semifinal 3.png| Semi-Final 3 File:EBR 2022 - Semifinal 4.png| Semi-Final 4 Preparation for the Grand Final Pod Order The draw for the pot order, which determines where around the Cornucopia a nation's citizen is to stand and take off for it when the Battle starts, was held on June 20th. It is seen as important because a citizen who gets drawn towards the middle is in a direct straight line to the Cornucopia and slightly closer, as oppose to those at either end who are further away and at an angle. Live Coverage of the Grand Final Welcome to the start of the Earthvision Battle Royale 20x. In just over 5 minutes, 48 citizens representing countries from all across the globe will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two and a half weeks, one will emerge as the sole victor. One can only imagine how nervous and anxious the competing countries' fans are, and how even more nervous the citizens must be! Day 1 (26 June) Yahsi Kocak of is killed by Preston Jarvis of . Orbala Mousavi of is killed by Feliciano Vera of . Manny Vidal of is killed by Salvadore Ruiz of . Brianna O'Neill of is killed by Gabriela Vasconcelos of . Christine Hacke of is killed by Biru bin Kemuning of . Sophie Hart of is killed by Rajab Firman of . Serena Olavarria of is killed by Rajab Firman of . Day 1 Recap What an interesting opening day! The bloodbath at the Arena left seven citizens dead, including the host nation's very own citizen Manny! He was the third citizen to be killed when Salvadore of Dominican Republic threw a knife into his chest. Another surprise is the joint-deaths of Sophie of Australia and Serena of Spain. Both those countries were favorites to win, but Rajab of Kuwait spoiled that party early by throwing an active mine at both the two during the bloodbath. Seven tributes died, 41 remain. Day 2 (27 June) Hasnaa Assad of is killed by Miladin Rozman of . Athouman Cham of is killed by Miladin Rozman of . Feliciano Vera of is mauled to death by a muttation panther. Day 2 Recap The Slovene citizen really shined today. Miladin killed two citizens in the same amount of hours during the afternoon, showing that he is a force to be wary of. Feliciano of Paraguay also lost his life later on in the evening, when he stumbled upon a feasting muttation panther which then attacked and killed him. Three tributes died, 38 remain. Day 3 (28 June) Balakumar Phadnis of is killed by Biru bin Kemuning of . Haydar Mussivand of is killed by Gulbarshin Samatev of . Day 3 Recap Today was a slow day. Biru caught Balakumar of Sri Lanka trying to climb a tree, and pulled him down and started to stab him until he bled out. Debutants Kurdistan didn't manage to make it far on their first attempt in the Grand Final, dying today at the hands of always-strong Kyrgyzstan. Two tributes died, 36 remain. Day 4 (29 June) Melita Muraoka of is killed by Tulio Cohen of . Rajab Firman of is killed by Afanasy Shchetinin of . Day 4 Recap Most of the citizens seem to be spending their time staying away from the oppressive heat and humidity of the jungle than going out to kill each other. It was another slow day and many spectators are wondering if the EO's will do anything about it. Two tributes died, 34 remaining. Day 5 (30 June) Clayton Fleming of is killed by Tamara Francis of . Noah Zbinden of is killed by Tamara Francis of . Gabriela Vasconcelos of is killed by Tamara Francis of . Noëlle Gainsbourg of is killed by Tamara Francis of . Glen Rice of is killed by Didrik Ostenson of . Day 5 Recap Wow! Not only did the third favorite to win - Switzerland - get killed this early, we have an unassumingly-dangerous citizen who just showed her true abilities! Tamara Francis of Dominica just killed four citizens in a row throughout the early morning and afternoon. It just shows her true strength and fearlessness, and many think she has the biggest opportunity to win! Five citizens died, 29 remain. Day 6 (01 July) Afanasy Shchetinin of is killed by Cornelia Muluzi of . Tom Ehrenbaum of is killed by Talia Zografou of . Séraphine Courbis of is killed by Matia Ferreyra of . Day 6 Recap Newcomers to the Grand Final - Cameroon - were killed off today, but their ranking in the Final Standings is quite impressive for a country that has never qualified before. Afanasy and Tom were both surprise deaths today, but we are pretty much halfway through the Battle Royale, so it's getting to that point where many favorites start to die! Three citizens died, 26 remain. Day 7 (02 July) Senalda Triano of is killed by Simon Henrik of . Uruanga Munu of is killed by Alie Laht of . Day 7 Recap Simon of Hungary finally made an appearance in the Battle Royale. He was heavily tipped for a top position due to his performance in the semi-final, but it has taken him a week to get his first kill. Meanwhile, mysterious underdog Alie of Estonia also got her first kill. She remains under the radar, but many voices are calling her a true underdog and dark horse in the competition. Two citizens died, 24 remain. Day 8 (03 July) Attention Citizens! The volcano has just reawakened, and a huge explosion is expected within the next fifteen seconds! Find shelter! Kha Thi Lien of is vaporized in the pyroclastic flow. Claudio De los Rios of is vaporized in the pyroclastic flow. Roy Mokwadi of is vaporized in the pyroclastic flow. Matia Ferreryra of is smashed by a giant piece of molten rock. Alie Laht of is burned alive by lava. Talia Zografou of is vaporized in the pyroclastic flow. Ori Paluana of is killed by Stephen Mutuku of during the Arena Event. Johan Iversen of is killed by Rui Fontes of . Day 8 Recap This certainly changed things! Newcomers Kiribati did very well in their debut year and managed to finish top 20 in the world. Alie, who was just yesterday being called a dark horse, was horrifically burned alive by the lava flow, as was Cyprus' citizen Talia. Johan of Denmark was tipped to do well, and he technically did, but he was rarely seen during the Grand Final and wasn't involved in any action. Eight citizens died, 16 remain. Day 9 (04 July) Anthony Byrne of is killed by Biru bin Kemuning of . Gulbarshin Samatev of is killed by Cornelia Muluzi of . Day 9 Recap After the hectic, event-filled Day 8, today was a lot quieter. The second favorite to win going into the BR was Malta, if any of you remember! His semi-final performance was stunning and intimidating, but he had been MIA since Day 1, causing many to forget about him. It turns out that on the first day, he was viciously attacked by a muttation spider monkey, causing him to stay hidden and wait until his injuries got better for him to throw himself into the violence. But before that could happen he was found by Biru of Malaysia and strangled to death. Two tributes died, 14 remain. Day 10 (05 July) Attention Citizens! There will be a Feast at the Cornucopia later this afternoon. Good luck. Preston Jarvis of is killed by Handa Takafumi of . Salvadore Ruiz of is killed by Simon Henrik of . Nadia Tauro of is killed by Tulio Cohen of . Tamara Francis of is killed by Miladin Rozman of . Rui Fontes of drowns in Lake Coatepeque Day 10 Recap What another exciting day! Obviously, the main talking point is the killing of Tamara from Bermuda. She was the number one favorite to win during the beginning and middle of this Battle Royale, but towards her end she sort of fizzled-out. At the Feast today, Miladin of Slovenia took care of her by throwing a knife into her thigh and strangling her with rope. Handa of Japan also showed his strength when he tackled Preston of Guyana to the ground and beat at his face until Preston died. Five tributes died, 9 remain. Day 11 (06 July) Cornelia Muluzi of is killed by Didrik Ostenson of Day 11 Recap Things are getting real tense now! Cornelia, who is a very capable citizen, was spotted by Norway when she was hunting in the patch of land between the lake and the volcano. He stalked her for a bit until he decided it would be a good time to spear her. He aimed his spear at her back and hit it square on! She seemed to have died on impact. One tribute died, 8 remain. Day 12 (07 July) Simon Henrik of is killed by Biru bin Kemuning of . Day 12 Recap Once again we only have on death to report. Simon of Hungary had high hopes and so did his country, but those were cut short by Biru of Malaysia, who is increasingly looking like the next winner of the Earthvision Battle Royale! But we are speaking too soon as anything can still happen. One tribute died, 7 remain. Day 13 (08 July) Tulio Cohen of is killed by Stephen Mutuku of . Day 13 Recap It's another day, another one-kill moment to share. The two were caught battling it out over a caught armadillo since food resources are running out. Stephen gained the upper hand and ended up snapping the neck of Tulio, before taking his caught armadillo. One tribute died, 6 remain. Day 14 (09 July) Didrik Ostenson of starves to death. Miladin Rozman of is killed by Rifky Al-Makki of Day 14 Recap Today confirms the elimination of all European countries from the Battle Royale, even though at one point they made up over one-third of all the countries in this edition! Both Didrik and Miladin were heavily favored to be in at least the top 3, but they both fell short to make up spots 5 and 6. We now are only left with Malaysia, Japan, Morocco, and Kenya. Most people are betting on Malaysia winning, followed by Kenya, Japan, then Morocco. Two tributes died, 4 remain. Day 15 (10 July) Rifky Al-Makki of is killed by Handa Takafumi of . Handa Takafumi of bleeds out from wounds obtained during his fight with Rifky. Biru bin Kemuning of is killed by Stephen Mutuku of . End Ça y est! The winner of the 7th Earthvision Battle Royale is Stephen Mutuku of Kenya! This ends it! Kenya becomes the third African country to win the EBR today. Stephen was initially an outsider but his resilience and intelligence allowed him to outlast many stronger citizens right until the very end. He used his intelligence to kill a citizen during the Arena event, though it was only sheer luck that he managed to kill the Venezuelan tribute during their battle. But in the end, his intelligent use of the Arena to kill his opponents won out, which was most apparent in his final battle with Biru of Malaysia. Many congratulations to Kenya, who will therefore host next year's Battle Royale. Until then, it's goodbye. Final Standings Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of July 11 and celebrated the victory of Joseph and Kenya, and the overall success of the Games in general. There were more cultural festivities, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning kill. Joseph re-entered the stadium to thunderous roars and applause and, along with the prime minister of Kenya, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The winner of the last Battle Royale, Delma, passed down her golden laurel reef to Joseph, to be worn around his head as a prestigious crown for all official appearances until he must pass down the same crown to the winner of the next Battle Royale. The Prime Minister of Kenya accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's games, while Joseph symbolically extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the 7th Earthvision Battle Royale.